Time for a change
by Yuu-Booty
Summary: All Yuu wanted to do was go Christmas shopping with his boyfriend and have great sex when they were done. Instead he's got to survive the apocalypse while avoiding a blonde demon that's after him. Life sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :) I'm here again with a new story omg!**

 **So I wanted to take a different approach. My other fic may be a possessive Mika but I think it's a little to cutesy so I came up with this one which is a possessive Mika but...pretty dark.**

 **This is an apocalyptic fic and it's going to be pretty dark. Sexual themes will be in this story so be on the look out for that.**

 **Now please. Read this story and tell me what you think ;)**

Mikaela Shindo sat on top of a building, surveying all the people below them.

Animals. Animals is what they are.

"Filthy humans." He muttered as he watched a mother scold her child for throwing a fit for not receiving any ice cream.

Why was this world filled with them? Mika's been alive for nearly 400 years and all they have caused was nothing but war and hatred.

It was time for a change.

He stood up and placed his hands in the pockets of his coat. Snapping his fingers a spiraling, glowing portal appeared. Taking a step forward he disappeared.

* * *

"Do you think Shinoa would like this or this?" Yuuichirou Amane asked his boyfriend, holding up a gag ball and a dildo.

"Yuu! What are thinking, put those down now!" Yoichi Saotome whispered loudly as he tried to rake the items from his giggling boyfriend.

"Oh come on!" Yuu was taller than Yoichi so he held the items high up. "You know this is the stuff she's into with Mitsuba. I'd be helping them out."

Yoichi was seriously regretting following Yuu into Spencer's. The other customers were watching the spectacle and he could feel its face warming up. He was so embarrassed!

"Yes I'd like to buy these two." He told the cashier with a cheery smile. The cashier just gave him a look.

"Is this for you and your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Oh god no. He's already big enough-Hey!" Yuu was pulled out of the store by Yoichi and was unable to pay for the sex toys.

When they were out of the store Yoichi covered his face with his hands.

"Oh my gosh Yuu why did you have to tell her that, that's so personal, oh my gosh Yuu!" Yoichi sputtered.

"Chill out, Shinoa got me both of those for my birthday, I'd only thought it'd be right if I got her the same thing. I'll be right back." Yuu left Yoichi to go pay for the toys.

Yoichi just ran his fingers through his hair.

He still wondered how he and Yuu even got together. They had met during highschool and they were opposites in every way, yet they got along perfectly. He had always thought Yuu was extremely good looking and that his eyes were a much more beautiful shade of green that his was, but he didn't think they ever go out. Yuu was just so loud and outgoing and he was...meek.

* * *

 _"You and Yuuichirou are perfect together alright?" Their friend Shinoa Hiiragi reassured Yoichi. He, Shinoa, Shinoa's girlfriend Mitsuba Sangu, and Yuuichirou had all got together to hang out, but it really for Yoichi to ask out Yuu._

 _Looking over his shoulder, Yoichi saw Yuu buying their movie tickets._

 _"Well...i guess." Yoichi said quietly. He really did like Yuu. Maybe he would like him back._

" _Okay guys." Yuu came back with the tickets. "Since you made me buy the tickets with my money we're going to see that one Disney with the cavemen(1). I've been dying to see it and I'd rather watch that."_

 _"You Idiot! That movie's for kids, do you know how ridiculous we'll look walking in there?!" Mitsuba exclaimed angrily._

 _"Next time don't make me buy the tickets than hun." He gave her a wink and walked inside._

 _"God he's so annoying." Mitsuba fumed and followed Yuu inside._

 _Shinoa wrapped her arms around Yoichi's and gave him a reassuring smile. Yoichi returned the smile back and walked with Shinoa inside the theatre._

 _Picking their seats was easy. Yuu allowed Mitsuba to pick hers first, with Shinoa following her. He sat beside Shinoa and Yoichi sat down beside Yuu._

 _Throughout the entire movie Yuu had laughed more than all the kids in the theatre put together. While the rest of the audience that it was distracting Yoichi loved it._

 _"My pick wasn't bad huh! Huh Mitsuba?" Yuu elbowed Mitsuba's arm._

 _"It was alright Yuu I agree." She smiled. Agreeing with Yuu was something she didn't normally do so this surprised him._

 _"Really?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Mitsuba and him were always at each other throat, this was a major victory today._

 _Shinoa, who had wrapped Mitsuba's around her shoulders turned to look over at Yoichi who had been quiet the whole time._

 _"What did you think about Yuu's decision Yoichi?" She wanted him to be apart of every conversation. It gives him more of a chance to score with Yuu._

 _"Um, it was interesting." He told Yuu. He felt a blush come to his cheeks when he saw how happy Yuu looked. He gave off a smile that was just like the one he gave to their other friend Kimizuki Shiho when he had hot wired a car._

 _"Oh you're so kind Yoichi!" He cried out and threw himself at Yoichi._

 _"Uh...uh..." Yoichi was at a loss for words. Yuu was hugging him!_

 _"Get a room dorks." Mitsuba said. She raised a brow when Shinoa grabbed her hand. Shinoa was giving her that usual cute grin of hers. It either met she wanted to make out her she was planning something._

 _Either one worked for her._

 _She allowed the tiny girl to pull her away, leaving Yuu and Yoichi alone together._

 _When the two realized they were gone Yoichi began to panic. He was alone with Yuu! Oh no! What if he messed up! What if he weirded him out! What if he-_

 _"What do you want to do now?" Yuu asked, breaking Yoichi out of his thoughts._

 _"Uh...what do you want to do?" His mind was blank._

 _"Well there's this book store I'd like to go too." Yuu said._

 _"I didn't know you were a book person." Yoichi said out loud, but quickly covered his mouth. That sounded so rude!_

 _Yuu however shook it off. "Mitsuba said the same thing. I like to read from time to time. Much more interesting than playing games."_

 _Walking to the nearest book store together Yoichi couldn't help but steal a couple glances at Yuu. Sure he's hung out with the guy enough times to call him his best friend, but learning that he was more into reading than playing video games? There's so much more he has yet to learn!_

 _When they walked into the bookstore, the cashier greeted them with a smile._

 _"Enjoy your time here!" She said._

 _Yuu and Yoichi gave her a nod and made their way to the collections or more specifically the comics._

 _"Um...please don't mention this to Shinoa and Mitsuba." Yuu said, blushing in embarrassment. "If they know that I was into this stuff, they'd never let me get over it!"_

 _Yoichi chuckled at how nervous Yuu looked. "Sure, I understand." He reassured him._

 _Yuu just sighed in relief and grabbed a comic._

 _Eyeing the comic Yoichi was surprised to see that it was one of those zombie comics._

 _When Yuu caught him staring, his blush got redder._

 _"I'm a huge slut for the apocalypse comic books. Way better than super heroes and manga if you ask me."_

 _"Do you watch the Walking Dead?" Yoichi asked._

 _Yuu placed the comic down and grabbed Yoichi by the shoulders._

 _"I fucking love the Walking Dead." He answered in a soft whisper._

 _Although it wasn't romantic as it sounds, that's how Yuu and Yoichi began dating. Yoichi invited Yuu over to a zombie movie marathon on a Saturday and they spent all say together hanging out. One thing led to another and Yoichi asked him out, which Yuu more than agreed too._

* * *

"What are you doing lazy bones?" Yuu found Yoichi sitting at a bench with his eyes closed.

Yoichi opened them to see Yuu standing over him with the bag of sex toys in his hand.

"Thinking about how you and I got together."

Yuu rolled his eyes. "That was three years ago. We're 18 now, think about important things." He raised the bag up. "Like who's wrapping this plastic dick up."

Yoichi just covered his eyes with his hands.

So embarrassing!

* * *

 **Trust me. This chapter is probably the only cute one. Everything else from this point on will be...not cute.**

 **(1)Meet the Croods is the best ^.^**

 **Fav and Rev :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter within a week? Damn that's a first for me lol**

 **Anyway I'm more into this story than Precious Princess atm but don't worry, that story will get updated, hopefully before this years over.**

 **Ok I'm going to warn you that there's gay sex up ahead so if you feel uncomfortable don't read it. If it makes you laugh good, it made me laugh writing it.**

* * *

"You think she's going to like it?" Yuu asked loud enough for Yoichi to here.

While he was in their living room, wrapping the pink toy up, Yoichi was in the kitchen making hot chocolate for the both of them.

"Probably, you got it for her after all. Anything from you is a perfect present in my opinion." Yoichi said as he added large amounts of marshmallows to Yuu's drink. Yuu _loved_ marshmallows.

"Aww thanks!" Yuu smiled, loving the sweet sayings that Yoichi always had to say.

Right when he was done wrapping the toy up, Yoichi entered the room holding their cups of sweet heaven.

"Gimme, gimme!" Yuu bounced excitedly on the couch, his hands held out. He saw the pile of marshmallows in his cup and licked his lips.

"Calm down!" Yoichi chuckled when Yuu snatched it from his hold. He watch as Yuu picked up a slightly melted marshmallow and popped it in his mouth, moaning from the sweetness.

"So good, so good." Yuu murmured right before he blew at it and took a sip. Yoichi always did make the best hot chocolate. Way batter than the expensive stuff from the local cafés.

Laying his head on Yoichi's shoulder, Yuu smiled. This is what he loved. Hanging with his boyfriend, drinking sugary goodness and wrapping sex toys up.

Nothing could be better than this.

* * *

"Oh F-fuck right there!" Yuu ordered as Yoichi's dick pounded against the spot.

They had retired to their bedroom after finishing their drink. They had originally planned to just watch T.V, but Yoichi had felt pretty aroused from watching Yuu drink his hot chocolate.

"Here!" Yoichi began to thrust harder and that had Yuu howling with pleasure. His back was sliding against the sheet and he loved the vibration from the constant contact of his and Yoichi's body meeting. Yoichi grabbed his hips and pulled Yuu closer to him, sheathing himself deeper.

"Oh my god your dick! It's so big!" Yuu gasped out when he felt himself being stretched. He was getting to his limit! Yoichi's cock was hitting all the right places! He wasn't even touching himself and he already felt like he was going to cum.

"Fuck, Y-Yoichi I'm r-reaching my limit." Yuu told him, his fingers clenching the sheets.

"M-me too." Yoichi felt a shiver rn down his spine. Looking down at Yuu's face he could see that his eyes were close, his cheeks dusted a cute pink and his mouth opening and closing as if he didn't know what sound to let out next.

"Ahh!" Yoichi let out a yell as he felt his cock empty itself inside of Yuu's ass. Yuu let out a sultry groan as as he felt himself cum. He felt the warm substance land on his stomach and chest and his body shudder from the orgasm. He let out a tired sigh when he felt Yoichi's small body fall on top of him.

"Now _that_ was a good fuck." Yuu said after a few minutes of silence. Yoichi left out a tired laugh. "You say that every time." He claimed.

"No I mean it this time. That was a good fuck, like you got all the right places and i was able to cum without you or me touching myself. Come on, you didn't think it was good?"

"Every time we make love, it's always good." Yoichi replied. Raising his head up he peck Yuu's slightly sweat forehead. "What's the matter?" He asked when Yuu had an embarrassed frown on his face.

"Nothing, it just always throws me off when you say 'make love', makes you sound like an old guy or something."

Yoichi rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'd rather say that than 'fuck'. It sounds so dirty."

"Hot as fuck though when you got me saying it as we 'make love' huh?" Yuu raised his head up so he can give Yoichi butterfly kisses, "Huh? Huh?"

Yoichi just laughed at Yuu's childish. "It's a pretty turn on if i admit." Yoichi looked over and his eyes landed on the clock.

8:30 P.M it read. He had to get ready for work.

"Nooo let's just cuddle and reminisce about our 'love making'." Yuu whined as he felt Yoichi leave the bed.

"If I don't go how will I buy you a great gift?" He asked.

Wrapping his arms around Yoichi's midsection Yuu said, "You're all I need. I don't care about anything but you. I love you."

Yoichi felt his heart race. It was rare for Yuu to be serious and loving at the same time.

Burying his face into the bottom of Yoichi's back he asked, "Can I at least drive you to work?" He loved driving Yoichi to work, he was able to get a quick hand job or give some head.

"Sure, but no quickies in the car tonight." Well Yuu's chances were crushed.

"Whatever! I'm still happy we had great sex!" Yuu replied cheerfully. Nothing was going to ruin his good mood.

* * *

"So Mitsuba's giving you a ride home?" Yuu asked feeling quite disappointed.

"I'm sorry Yuu, please don't be sad. She offered and i want you to have a good nights sleep." Yoichi apologized, feeling really bad. Yuu had always told him that he was the first person who he wanted to see first thing in the morning every morning.

Yuu just tapped his fingers against the wheel of his car and groaned.

"Whatever...I'll just hit up Shinoa or Kimizuki or god forbid Guren." Yuu shivered at the thought. Hanging with his older adoptive brother was going to be a last resort if he was _that_ bored.

"That's the Yuu I know." They shared a quick kiss and Yuu watched as Yoichi walked into the loud nightclub, ready for his bar tending duties.

* * *

"I don't know why she couldn't just drive to the apartment, she's got a car." Yuu was grumbling as he made his way to Shinoa's family mansion. Shinoa was willing to hang out with him only if he picked her up. Did she not know that gas was not cheap these days?

"Fuck it. I'm taking the short cut." He made his way down an an empty street, all the houses dark with only the porch lights on. Although it was a shortcut, Yuu hated it. It was a neighborhood full of dumb people that didn't know how to keep their pets and kids off the streets.

"If I hit something its Shinoa's fault. That's what I'll tell these people." God he could be having kinky sex right now.

"What!? Oh no god no..." Yuu was devastated to see his head lights flickering on in off. He was so close damn it!

Now he would usually just wing it and keep going, but he's already seen a cop car parked in a drive way. No way in hell was he risking a parking ticket.

Pulling over to the side he turned the car off and climbed out. Eyeing the front he just groaned and resumed his way to Shinoa's. He left his cell at home so he would call Kimizuki to drive them to his car and fix his lights for him.

* * *

Mika threw the dead teen to side the after he had drank him dry. He wasn't hungry, but these humans were mating in public. No class humans had to die.

"Wahh..." His red eyes loomed over the girlfriend. Instead of doing the smart thing and run away she had actually tried to fight him. He was able to successfully knock her out and although he wasn't planning on drinking from her he was going to kill her.

One less human was a great start before the plan could proceed.

As the girl finally came to she heard some footsteps made their way towards her...

* * *

"PLEASE NO!" Yuu heard a girl scream. Whipping his head to the side at some woods, Yuu's eyes widened.

"What the fuck..." He knew going their without any means of defense was an idiotic idea, but there was no way he was going to leave a girl, scratch that, _anyone_ when they scream the way she did.

Heading straight for the woods, he prayed that it was a dog or something.

"Please...no..." The girl whimpered as Mika made way towards her. He had already broken one of her arms and her jaw. Why was he doing this?

"I can read your thoughts you know." He smirked. Kneeling down to her level he stroked her hair, glad he was wearing gloves.

"You're a disgusting human that deserves to die. All you humans do is bring nothing but chaos and misery amongst all other living creatures." His smirked widen, showing off his sharp teeth, "Your time is over." He raised his hand up, his claws lengthening.

Suddenly he felt something heavy collide against him. He was tackled on the ground. "What do you think you're doing!" He heard a voice ask.

He looked up at the human that dare to tackle him onto the ground only to be taken back.

Straddling him with an angry expression on his face was a beautiful human male with gorgeous emerald eyes and a face so breath taking it made him questioned himself.

Was this really a human?

* * *

 **Oh god I can believe I wrote that sex scene xD I felt so uncomfortable I started laughing oh my gosh I'm sorry that you had to read that lol.**

 **Anyway right off the bat Mika and Yuu meet, but it isn't the fluffy meeting we are all use to.**

 **I wonder what'll happen next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, heads up but I moved this story to Ao3 because I was scared that it would get removed because of how bad it was going to get in future chapters lol so if you wanna read it my name is Yuubooty on there and its now called** _ **It's time for a new era.**_


End file.
